


PRIDE

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Heartbreak, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Summary: You and Happy had finally gotten to a good place, but now his pride may destroy it all.
Relationships: Happy Lowman/Reader, Happy Lowman/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	PRIDE

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Seven Deadly Sins

You startled awake at the sound of the front door opening. Eyes open, you looked to the entrance, Happy stalking in. He looked tired and wound up, shoulders tense and tight. You had not even heard his bike pulling in, that’s how tired you were. That was to be expected though after having woken up early this morning only to still be waiting up for him at one in the morning. You had drifted off at some point, both your exhaustion and worry for him tiring you out. It was now almost three in the morning, and while it was a Friday night, neither of you needing to be up early tomorrow, you were still upset at him coming home so late. Especially when you had been trying to get ahold of him since eleven o’clock and all your texts and calls had gone unanswered.

Rubbing your eyes, you stood from the couch, Happy catching the movement out of the corner of his eye and looking at you.

“Go to bed.”

That was all he said as he looked away once again, kicking off his shoes and then heading into the kitchen. You furrowed your brows, following him in. Late for the third time this week and refusing to answer your calls, only to brush you off?

“Is everything ok?”

The Son reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer, twisting the cap off and chugging nearly half on it in one go.

“Everything’s fine.”

He was bringing the bottle back up to his lips then, taking another long swig. You shook your head and felt your sleepiness slip away as you grew even more irritated.

“I called you five times. You could’ve called me back or texted me to let me know.”

Happy pulled the bottle away and looked to you, his eyes already holding fire.

“I was busy. I ain’t got the time to be calling you up every hour to baby you. I told you I would be home and I am.”

His tone was sharp, and it bothered you. He had been on edge lately, issues with club business working him up. He didn’t tell you what would happen back in the beginning when the two of you had gotten together. Now that you had been together for two years though and lived together, you had gotten past that, or at least you had thought that you did. He had opened up over the last year, letting you in and leaning on you when he needed. As he got older, he learned how to be more open and you were thankful for it. Now with things surrounding the Mayans and the cartel heating up, his honesty and open nature had dried up and now it felt like you were back to square one. Back to the days of feeling brushed off and closed off, and that was not going to fly.

Not wanting to spark an argument, you kept your voice calm and level, as gentle as possible.

“I just worry about you, Hap. That’s all. I worry that you’re hurt, and I don’t know it. I worry that maybe you were on your way home and you laid down your bike and you need help. You always check up on me and get pissed if I don’t answer right away, but if I get upset that you don’t answer you have a problem with it. All I’m asking is that you let me know that you’re ok. I don’t think that I’m asking for much.”

Your Old Man scoffed as he finished the last swig of beer, tossing the bottle into the trashcan much harder than necessary as he began to walk away from you.

“Yeah, you never think that you’re asking for much.”

Your patience was gone now, and you dropped your arms down to your sides, an exasperated sigh leaving your lips.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Happy? Just say it. Whatever it is, get it off of your chest so we can be done with this childish shit.”

He was spinning around roughly then, stalking back to you until you were toe to toe, his face a mere inch away from yours.

“Oh, I’m being childish? You text and call me a million times a day and I’m childish? I have to go out of my way to protect you and then you wanna breathe down my fuckin’ neck all day too?! Whatever happens with me and my club don’t got anything to do with you. It’s none of your business.”

“It is my business because you’re my business! I’m not asking you to tell me what goes down in your meetings and who votes what, all I want to know is that there isn’t going to be someone trying to track me down and kill me or you! All I want to know is that you’re safe! Why do you always have to fucking clam up anytime shit gets rough?”

You tossed your arms up in the air before letting them fall to your sides. Your shoulders dropped from their tensed position, your body eerily limp for how upset you were. Your voice was also different when you spoke again, a calmness that made Happy nervous. He could feel his heart starting to slow just a bit, still beating quickly in his frustration. His voice was quieter too.

“This shit ain’t my fault. You know I’m trying.”

You nodded as you hung your head, a sad look of realization coming over your face. You continued to nod to yourself, the motion both confusing and worrying the killer even more. When you finally stopped, you looked back up at him

“I know, Hap, but you’re not trying hard enough. We keep trying, I keep trying, you say that you keep trying and yet nothing ever changes. Shit just stays the same. I try to mold myself to fit you best and it never helps. Maybe…maybe we just don’t work anymore.”

Your voice wavered toward the end, pain coming with the mere thought. You loved him more than anything, but lately, you had started to feel like maybe love was not enough. You never wanted it to get to this point. You were not trying to threaten him or manipulate him by saying that, but it was simply the truth. You truly were not sure if the two of you were compatible anymore. It seemed like he had given up or just didn’t care as much as you did. You were hoping that seeing how close to the edge your relationship was would be enough for him to see how tired you were of fighting on your own. He swallowed audibly, the sound too loud in the worryingly silent house.

His eyes held pain as they looked at you. You could see the truth right there, bubbling up to the surface and trying to break free. You could see that he wanted to talk to you. To be honest and tell you the truth about what he was dealing with. To seek the comfort he knew you would jump at giving him. He just couldn’t swallow his pride enough to allow himself. Shaking his head, he clenched his jaw and shrugged, eyes hard as they looked at you.

“You’re right. Maybe we don’t.”

With that he turned around and walked away from you, heading back to the front door to put his shoes on once again. Part of you wanted to argue but you stayed quiet, letting your heart crack silently as you watched him leave the house once again, only this time not knowing if he would come back. You ran your hands over your face, tired and full of sorrow that he had let his pride get in the way and ruin something that could have been great.


End file.
